Le Cuisinier Viking
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Encore une fois Dame Séli a préparé une tarte. Que les dieux prennent en pitié les pauvres Arthur et Léodagan qui ne demandaient qu'à finir leur repas en paix. One-shot.


Léodagan et Arthur contemplaient avec un regard mi- horrifié mi- ennuyé le plat que dame Séli venait de faire apporter à table.

Une tarte.

Encore une tarte.

Elle devait croire qu'à force d'en faire ça finirait par s'améliorer. Aux souvenirs des dernières crampes de ventre qu'ils avaient eu, les deux rois savaient bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

A tout hasard Arthur avait demandé à son beau-père si c'était une tradition en Carmélide d'exécuter les coupables à grand coup de tartes, ce à quoi le Léodagan avait répondu que « chez lui on tuait peut-être pour pas grand-chose mais qu'il y avait quand un même un respect à avoir ».

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la dame d'un ton cassant. On dirait qu'on vous envoie à l'échafaud.

-Sans vouloir être méchant. Commença Arthur. Je pense que dans cette situation beaucoup de gens préfèreraient avoir une corde.

La remarque ne fût pas du goût de la dame qui prit un air méprisant. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude si cela était possible.

-Non sans déconner on a une bataille dans trois jours contre les Pictes et je n'ai pas envie de voir Perceval et Karadoc diriger nos troupes parce qu'on sera coincé aux cabinets comme les derniers des clochards à essayer d'éjecter les morceaux de votre béton aux fruits.

-Et ça c'est si Merlin arrive à nous sauver avant. Et si cette tarte est comme la dernière, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Renchérit le roi de Carmélide.

Sa femme lui jeta un regard froid et pinça les lèvres.

Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

-C'est une nouvelle recette. Vous pourriez au moins gouter avant de dire que vous n'aimez pas.

Passablement résignés, les deux rois se coupèrent une tranche de tarte en essayant de la faire la plus petite possible sans que ça ne se remarque. Ils se regardèrent comme on regarde un camarade de combat avant de se lancer dans une bataille perdue d'avance et commencèrent à manger.

Doucement.

En silence.

En mâchant lentement.

Après quelques instants de silence, le roi de Kaamelot leva un sourcil et déglutit.

\- Beau-père… Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est étrange cette tarte ?

\- Ha si. C'est même plus qu'étrange là.

\- Barbares… grogna Dame Séli.

-D 'habitude je me pète une molaire sur la pate mais là… ça fond dans la bouche j'ai même pas l'impression de croquer.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Continua Léodagan. Les fruits d'habitude j'ai l'impression d'avaler un tas de cendre mais là… C'est sucré, doux, et ça me donne envie d'en reprendre.

-Ouais c'est bien ce que je me disais… C'est mangeable. C'est même excellent.

Les deux rois se tournèrent vers Dame Séli qui s'était un peu déridée en entendant les bonnes critiques des deux gouteurs.

\- Avouez. Dit Arthur

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez faite. Finit Léodagan.

-Mais allez vous faire peinturlurer chez les Pictes ! Hurla la dame manifestement offensée.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord d'un seul regard.

-Non mais sans déconner ça fait 20 jours qu'on bouffe des pavés de pates cramées que je n'aurais même pas donné à un lépreux, et d'un coup miracle, on dirait que ça sort du buffet des dieux ! S'exclama le roi

\- Alors je veux bien que vous nous preniez pour des billes mais là faudrait voir à pas nous prendre pour les derniers cons. Renchérit son beau-père.

-Mais vous me faites chier ! C'est moi qui l'ai faite ! C'est juste que le nouveau cuisinier m'a aidé parce que la première a brulée.

\- Y'a un nouveau cuisinier ?

-C'est vous le roi ! Vous devriez savoir qui vous fait votre bouffe.

-Excusez-moi de passer mon temps à gérer le royaume plutôt que les serviteurs ! Il est devenu quoi l'ancien ?

-Il a servit de la salade sans viande au seigneur Karadoc qui l'a plutôt mal pris et est allé lui dire sa façon de penser avec une masse d'arme.

-En tout cas s'il arrive à nous sauver les desserts on a intérêt à le garder. Dit Léodagan.

-Dites toute suite que je ne sais pas faire les tartes ! s'énerva Dame Séli.

-Ha mais ça fait des mois que je vous le dis mais vous continuez !

Voyant que la dispute aller continuer, Arthur décida de couper le couple dans son élan.

-Mais vous savez qui l'a ramené ce cuisinier vous ?

-Perceval visiblement. En revenant de sa mission en Calédonie.

\- C'est un Calédonien le cuistot ?

-Non. C'est un viking.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce dès qu'elle eût fini sa phrase. Les deux hommes la fixant complètement abasourdis, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ? j'ai de la salade entre les dents ?

(Musique du générique)

-Non mais comprenez, on n'a rien contre vous. Dit Arthur d'un ton qu'il voulait gentil.

-Oui c'est juste que des cuisiniers vikings… ça ne court pas rues alors on voulait savoir ce que vous faisiez ici. Continua Léodagan.

Le cuisinier en question devait faire au bas mot deux mètres de haut et avais des épaules larges comme trois fois ceux du roi. Le visage taillé dans le roc avec une longue barbe rousse, il affichait un air proche de l'enfant qui croit avoir fait une bêtise. Ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa stature et sa réputation de pilleur des mers assoiffé de sang.

-Le repas n'était pas assez bon sire ? Demanda-t-il l'air gêné.

-Ha il était délicieux ! Vous avez même sauvé une tarte de ma belle-mère c'est dire votre talent. Mais c'est juste qu'on aimerait savoir comment vous êtes passé de guerrier viking à cuisinier.

-Ben… Je n'ai jamais trop aimé me battre en fait. Déjà petit à l'école des vikings je voulais pas affronter les autres gars, moi je voulais plutôt faire de la pâtisserie vous voyez ? C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à en faire. Mais mon père était chef de clan et un fils de chef ça doit savoir se battre. Alors j'ai fait comme tout le monde. Puis une fois adulte j'ai dû prendre la place de mon père parce que tous les autres héritiers s'étaient entretués.

-Vous êtes un chef de clan viking ? s'étonna Léodagan.

-Ben ouais y'avais plus que moi. Chez nous s'il n'y a pas un chef avec des gros bras qui dit quoi faire c'est le bordel. Alors bon je m'y suis collé. Ce n'est pas compliqué à organiser un raid mais visiblement j'étais le seul à le faire alors j'ai dû me coltiner les autres clans qui avaient perdus leurs chefs.

-Remarquez ce n'est pas différent de vous avec votre Dame du Lac. Fit remarquer le roi de Carmélide.

-Mais quand vous dites quelques clans c'était plutôt combien ? demanda Arthur sans tenir compte de la remarque de son beau-père.

-Au début trois quatre environ. Après ça à un peu dérapé et ils m'ont élu chef d'une coalition.

-Hein ? Mais attendez c'est vous Varg le sanguinaire ? Le mec qui a foutu une branlée aux vandales, aux romains et qui a pillé tout le continent ? Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ici ?

-Attendez n'exagérez pas ! Les romains ont détalé en nous voyant, les vandales étaient à moitié crevés par la peste et niveau pillage on a fait juste cramer deux ou trois villages sur les côtes. Faut pas être une foudre de guerre non plus.

-Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ici ? répéta le roi Arthur.

-La moitié de la flotte s'est perdue à cause d'un orage. Les vikings niveau baston ça assure mais alors pour la navigation… y'en a qui arriveraient à couler un drakkar dans une mare. Le temps de les rattraper on était en Calédonie et la moitié de ces cons avaient le mal de mer. Alors on est descendu à terre et on a échangé de l'alcool contre ce qu'on avait pillé.

-Eh beh les vikings c'est plus ce que c'était.

-Mais ils sont tous cons comme le manche de leur hache ! Ils pensent qu'à se battre à boire et à baiser. Essayer de leur parler de cuisine d'art ou de tradition ils vont vous roter à la tronche.

-Vous devriez discuter avec Bohort vous vous entendriez à merveille. Rit Léodagan.

-Bon ! coupa le roi Arthur désireux d'avoir la fin de l'histoire. Vous étiez en Calédonie avec vos vikings et ?

-Ben votre chevalier là, Perceval, était de passage dans l'auberge où on a débarqué. Je me suis assis à côté de lui pour pas rester avec mes hommes qui commençaient à boire comme des trous. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir ce gars, il doit vous être sacrément utile !

-Hum… Si on veut. Répondit le roi Arthur alors que Léodagan se retenait de rire aux éclats.

-On discute comme ça pendant quelques peintes. D'astronomie et de mathématique surtout. Il a essayé de m'apprendre un jeu de chez lui mais c'étais trop compliqué. Alors j'ai parlé de cuisine un peu et il m'a dit qu'ici on aimait bien manger mais que c'était de la nourriture saine, pas comme chez les romains avec toutes leurs merdes confites. Donc j'ai pris ma décision et j'ai tout envoyé valser pour venir ici. En plus chez vous c'est cossu, propre, y'a de bons aliments frais de proximité, ça change de ce qu'on doit piller et manger en vitesse. C'est pas bon pour le corps ça.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que vos hommes vous cherchent ?

-Ils n'arrivent déjà pas à trouver leurs armes après un tonneau de bière alors vous pensez… à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être rentrer chez eux avec une grosse gueule de bois et des histoires de combat inventés.

-Et ils ne risquent pas de se perdre encore et d'atterrir à Rome ces cons ?

-Ah non, vous inquiétez pas, c'est une spécialité viking, on arrive toujours à rentrer chez nous quand on est bourrés.

-C'est marrant ça m'arrive aussi. Dit Léodagan. Mais vu l'accueil que me réserve ma femme j'espère que les vôtres ne savent pas manier les haches.

-Dites. Interrompit le roi Arthur. Là je viens seulement de percuter mais… Perceval vous l'avez croisé dans une auberge ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on l'a envoyé en Calédonie pour aller zigouiller un camp de gobelin qui menaçait des villages. Vous êtes en train de me dire que non seulement il n'a pas fait son boulot, mais en plus, il s'est barré en mission un mois pour boire un coup à la taverne. ?

-Ha les gobelins ? Les petits trucs tout moche et vert avec plein de pustules sur la tronche ? Vous inquiétez pas pour ça : Y'en a quatre cinq qui ont cherché les embrouilles pendant qu'on buvait alors mes hommes sont allé cramer leurs faces, faut pas déranger un viking quand il boit.

Le roi regarda son beau-père qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça exceptionnel. Après tout chez lui, même les paysans bottaient le cul aux gobelins. Alors qu'une troupe de viking bourré en crame quelques-uns ça ne dérangeait pas, en plus ça devait faire joli comme spectacle.

-N'empêche pour la réputation de la table ronde ça la fout mal de savoir que des vikings complètement torchés et pas foutu de naviguer sans se perdre fassent mieux que nos chevaliers.

(Musique du générique)

-Sir ! C'est Affreux ! S'écria le chevalier Bohort en débarquant en trombe dans la salle de la table ronde. Les vikings !

-Bohort calmez-vous enfin ! Vous allez chopper mal à force de hurler. Si vous parlez du nouveau cuistot je vous assure qu'il est tout sauf agressif.

-Non Sire ! Aux portes du château ! Des vikings par centaines !

-Quoi ?

De grands cris se firent entendre dehors. Les vikings frappaient de toutes leurs forces contre les grandes portes en chêne massif. Ils hurlaient à s'en arracher la gorge, terrifiant les gardes qui tentaient de garder les portes fermées.

-Rendez-nous notre chef ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

-Ouais ! On ne sait pas rentrer chez nous sans lui ! rajouta un de ces camardes.

-Sire ! Il faut laisser partir le cuisinier sinon ils vont réduire Kaamelot en cendre !

-Vous en avez de bonnes vous ! S'énerva le roi. C'est lui qui est venu ici ! Il en a marre de jouer au chef pour ces cons ! En plus si on le laisse partir on ne va plus rien bouffer pendant des jours et j'ai pas envie que ma belle-mère recommence avec ses tartes.

-Sire les portes vont céder !

-ça va j'ai compris ! grogna le roi, allez leur dire qu'on leur rend leur chef.

Bohort se rua dehors, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter les pilleurs des mers.

(Noir)

-N'empêche. Marmonna Arthur. J'espère qu'il nous laissera sa recette de tarte.

 **Voilà j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu et qu'il vous aura fais rire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt.**


End file.
